


BTS - F to F Sharp (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [114]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Fluff. Interrupted sex.As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed erections/premature ejaculation/interrupted sex.Set shortly after ‘They use sex toys with their girlfriend’ and containing small spoilers for future fics not yet written. The title here refers to the theme song mentioned within the fic.Please consider follow us on tumblr for our complete works including original art based on our fics: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	BTS - F to F Sharp (Suga x Jeong-sun)

Yoongi’s fingers curled in her dark hair as their eyes connected intensely; their mutual moans drowning out the background noise of the splashing sounds on the television beside them. 

“Harder…” She groaned, lips parting breathily as he shifted position; his feet slipping against the armrest of the sofa and momentarily sliding out of her warmth only to push back inside a moment later; his slender hips snapping heavily against the inside of her thighs as he buried himself deep. They cried together, open mouths centimeters apart as he found a new, frantic rhythm and pressed his nose to hers.

“Fuck.” He swore through his teeth, voice trembling as he tightened his grasp against her scalp. “You drive me fucking crazy…” 

A laboured gasp escaped her lips in response and he pulled away to view her expression; to watch her lips quiver with each fuck as their eyes met darkly once more. The look on her face was beyond anything he could put into words and her reply a moment later made his heart thud madly. “Are you going to cum?” She whispered, voice caught in her throat as she squeezed his bare backside, nestling her hands above the bundled hem of his joggers. 

He opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn’t; the pleasure was too overwhelming. In the silence that followed, the music on screen became more obvious; a dramatic and familiar duo of chords ringing out through the room, signalling the approach of the world’s most famous fictional shark. 

Jeong-sun’s features crumpled and she spat out an unexpected laugh, face turning to the side as she desperately tried to gather herself. Yoongi stopped his motions, holding his weight on his hands and inadvertently slipping from her tight warmth as his lips curled in a smile.

“I’m sorry.” She gasped in apology, bare chest heaving with laughter as the music continued. 

Yoongi’s hand roamed between their bodies, unable to help his small, bashful smile. “Where the fuck’s the remote?” He grumbled, feeling along the fabric before giving up with a frustrated groan. Jeong-sun shook her read in response, reaching for his erection and silently slipping him back inside. The music had stopped; replaced instead by the fearful cries of the actors on screen as they scrambled across the boat to escape the clutches of the predator. She encouraged Yoongi to move, holding his hips against her and murmuring in approval when he nestled against her pubic hair; their faces flushed and teetering on the edge of another hysterical outburst. Right on cue, the chords began again and they cracked up in unison. Her neck snapped back against the cushion of the armrest as he collapsed against her chest; burying his shaking head between her breasts. 

“Is it that distracting?” She teased, shoulders heaving heavily as she stroked his dark hair away from his damp forehead. 

He shook his head against her. “I can’t…” He sighed, body shaking with laughter. 

“It was your idea to watch Jaws.” She mumbled drolly, eyes roaming over his delicate, blushing features. 

He shifted to look up at her; exhausted. “I wasn’t really planning on…”

“Screwing on the sofa?” She finished, raising an eyebrow flirtily. “I was…” She shrugged.

He grinned gummily, fingers wrapping around her own as he grumbled. “You could have told me before we started the film.” 

She was silent for a moment before reaching beneath her back, face twisting in realisation as she felt the remote against the backrest and fumbled for the pause button.

“Do you want to carry on?” She asked hopefully, setting down the remote and stroking his forehead lightly. 

He thought for a moment but shook his head disappointedly. “No…” He sighed. “It’s gone…”

When he slipped from her, she saw he was right and straightened up, reaching for the thin, summer dress wrapped around her midriff and pulling it up to cover her bare breasts laying flatly across her chest. He sat on the edge of the sofa, watching her slip the thin straps over her arms. She smiled softly; remembering the way he had tugged the fabric down her body earlier in the evening as they sank into the sofa. 

“Do you want to finish the movie?” She met his eyes.

“Might as well…” He mumbled indifferently. 

She handed him the remote, a playful smirk on her lips. “Are you going to put your cock away?”

He looked down at the flaccid length which poked above the waistband of his joggers and shrugged. “I thought I might just leave it out.” His voice was full of sarcasm and Jeong-sun shifted against the sofa, pulling her bare legs beneath her to get comfortable. 

“You can if you want.” Her eyes glistened with mirth. “It doesn’t bother me.”

He flashed a shy smile and reached for her hand. “I hope not.” His movement was slow, deliberate and she drew her gaze to where they connected, the gold band on his fourth finger shimmering in the dim light cast by the lamp in the corner. “There’s no backing out now…”

“Why did I marry you?” She retorted, unable to help herself from running her thumb softly against the metal.

***


End file.
